Pet Project
by Rionarch
Summary: Blackmail, Extortion, and Finese. All part of Sokka's grand scheme for his post war project that, oddly enough, has support. Main: Sokka, Zuko, Aang, and Tom-tom.


Pet Project

--

Since the ride of Appa to the Fire Nation was enough to jostle Sokka's leg, he was being forced to stay in the Fire Nation Palace with only Zuko, Mai, Iroh, and Piandao around. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind for a post save-the-world vacation, but it did give him something he hadn't a lot of recently; time and materials. Sokka's days were normally spent talking to Iroh and his own teacher who had offered him something truly scarey and honoring at the same time. Once his leg was healed Piandao wanted to really train him, not just the crash course that had worked but an honest to goodness apprenticeship. Katara had to say "yes" for him since his mouth had dropped to the floor.

"But, there are still some things you can do now. Like your penmanship for instance." Piandao made an excellent point and it coincided with a pet project he'd been playing around with in his head. Best to start somewhere he was familiar with though.

And that was how Zuko found him some four days later.

"AHA! I'M FINISHED!" Zuko was a little startled, but since it was Sokka anything not followed by a scream should have been considered something positive. More or less. The Fire Lord walked into his guest's room with out knocking, something about it being insulting to have to.

"What are you finished with?"

"Something awesome! I would have been finished two days ago but I really took the time to make sure everything was neat and organized. Here, check it out" Sokka closed the ink cap and gestured to the piles of scrolls, all with different colored ribbons. The scrolls were mostly blue, red, or green ribbons with a few black ones thrown into the mix but still otherwise organized.

"Again, what are they?" Sokka gave him a look and stood up to get more paper.

"I call it _The Legend of Aang_. Basically its what happened since Aang woke up and brought this war to an end. It had to be done and most people would put too much of a slant on it. Fire Nation would hide things, no offense, the Earth Kingdom would try to over glorify itself, and even the Water Tribe would make it seem like they did everything with open arms- hardly. I didn't even put any sarcasm in it!" Zuko was actually interested now and opened the first one, filled with dozens of little characters written almost the point of perfection.

"So this is why you've been skipping meals. We were all wondering if you were starting to get sick." Sokka hung his head before grabbing the crutch and moaning out of the door.

"I know, I know. Which is why I am going to remedy that...now!" Zuko just shook his head before paying closer attention to the scrolls. On their sides that had elements named and numbers following- the order in which the Avatar learned them. The black lined ones were slightly different and had odd names like "Hei bai" and other odd names. He'd ask about that later though. Right now he had to stop Sokka from over eating himself.

--

The night before Sokka would leave for Shu Jing, Zuko heard a kick at his door and a muffled 'open up!' Quick to answer it, he saw Sokka on the other side with a pile of letter's in his hands and sheepish grin.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what are you doing?"

"Noting a change of address- those things are important, you know" Only he could pull off know it all and grin at the same time. "Aaaaand to ask you for a favor or two." Zuko could practically feel the headache coming on. Sokka's favor were as unique as him. Typically simple things that wound up not being simple at all. Ever.

"That does absolutely nothing to help my fears." The tribesman chuckled and made himself comfortable in a chair reserved for the high nobles and dignitaries.

"Don't worry these are actually easy. Could you save all your yearly information? Like population, currency, livestock, stuff like that? You know everything that goes in the annual reports."

"_Why?_ The people writing them can barely stand them. They're burnt afterwards."

"That's why I'm asking you to _save them. _The Fire Nation has books. You're the Fire Lord." Zuko knew what was coming. That headache was approaching fast and even Sokka seemed a little guilty.

"Can you somehow get me a copy of every book in the Fire Nation?" Zuko blinked.

"Books? You want books? Haa. That is actually something easy for me to do. I'd be happy to do it. One or two of the nobles ran away after Ozai feel, afraid of me. Their lands are what everybody wants but I can get books for you. I'm guessing you want them sent to wherever Piandao is?"

"Wonderful. Oh but, I'm still not telling you what I'm doing." Sokka saw the Lord's face droop and the smile turn into that pout he naturally regressed to. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you something at least. These letters are going to a lot of people that I met while going around the world." That only confused Zuko.

"But you finished _The Legend of Aang_." Sokka looked him right in the eye when he answered.

"I'm not after their point of view. Just things that only they can give, if they want to at least. See you in the morning, I've got messenger hawks to send." Sokka whistled and strutted out of the office, happy to have gotten what he wanted.

--

Three weeks with Piandao had really been some of the best in Sokka's life. Not only was he learning from a Master one on one, but the man was smart enough to bounce ideas off of. He wasn't saying that anyone fro the gAang was stupid, but they didn't have as good of an appreciation for _whys_. Something Sokka had really been interested in was how his boomerang flew in curves and how he was able to reason out how to throw it, like that final fight with Combustion Man.

So he started writing about that too with Piandao's help. So far they were calling it '_physics_' and '_geometry_'. All works in progress though. Slooow progress.

The morning was quiet and the two were drinking some tea when Fat stumbled in, looking pale and sweaty.

"Master, there are several crates full of books outside!" Sokka perked up and gasped in joy before dashing out and dragging the crates into the room next to his- after rushed permission from his Master first though.

Master was a bit confused but decided to let it go until tomorrow. Sokka was taking an inventory of well over six hundred books tonight and no one wanted to be roped into helping.

"Sokka, what are you intending to do with all those books? Its quite the collection." Piandao tip toed his way through the piles, some lined up haphazardly and ready to fall over. The boy snickered once his Master was safely sitting on the bed and put down the list for a minute.

"Sorry Master Piandao, I can't tell you yet. Don't worry it nothing bad and I'll get these all out of here eventually. I just have to talk to Aang first, but in the mean time..." Sokka cringed a little and looked to his master. "A few more things man be coming, but I'll keep it all in here. That is, if I can?"

Piandao couldn't say 'no' to Sokka about this, nor could quite a few people scattered around the world.

--

It wasn't easy making a duplicate of a book, which is why Aunt Wu had Meng do it, even if it was under the guise of 'learning'. What that boy, who didn't even believe, wanted it for she didn't have a clue.

--

Hushed giggles were heard through the seven-five-seven club in Ba Sing Se as the teacher read the note, already written in haiku, requesting poetry. Published or written by themselves. The madame hadn't cared much for the impudent brat but for poetry she would have her girls compose poems all detailed to them and the world. Each girl was going to painstakingly write as many haikus they could and send them weekly.

--

Teo was helping his father make copies of _everything_ he'd ever made, along with their trademark signs to it. It was an odd request to say the least and normally he wouldn't have let his dad sell anymore of his ideas ever, but he insisted.

"I have the feeling I know what he's doing and it is worth every detail."

--

"This is strange, even for Sokka." Katara's family and Aang were all huddled in the Southern Water Tribe's main hall, which had been erected for the first time in over sixty years, each reading a letter that Sokka had sent them asking for information. Tribal histories, bending scrolls, everything they have come in contact with.

"I believe he wants us to write down our history besides the oral tradition. And apparently every water bending technique we know." Pakku didn't pretend to understand his new grandson or why the other White Lotus members seem to hold him in a high regard but he would allow Katara to illustrate all her techniques. If _she_ wanted to.

"Sokka isn't the first person to tell me this. Even Bumi says I should have someone make air bending scrolls for the next avatar incase..."

--

Piandao watched and trained with his student for the five months they had left until he left for Ba Sin Se once again. He watched as Sokka gained confidence and refine all of his skills...except artwork. Sure he could use a ruler to make exact lines and the occasional circle but there seemed to be no hope.

Sokka did many things that confused people at the time but made some sort of sense later. Over five months books, scrolls, maps, and all sorts of information had been sent to the castle where he took an immediate inventory and put away neatly. That room which Sokka started to fill was now almost impossible to walk through and didn't seem like it was going to get any better. The most digesting thing so far had to be the scrolls from the 'Foggy Swamp' as he called it.

Another odd thing about Sokka was how he was a very conservative person money-wise, but insisted on taking odd jobs in the town below every now and then and slowly working his fortune up. A ruck sack the size of a water bottle was filled almost to the brim with gold and generally not safe to carry around, but that was just another of Sokka's mysteries.

"Master Piandao, thanks again for letting me keep this all here for now. And for receiving my mail til I get back." They worked out an agreement until Sokka discussed whatever he was planning with the Avatar and really, what were two rooms anyway? Fat would be happy he didn't have to clean them at least, since he asked for no movement of the things.

"And lose to the chance to figure out what your planning? I don't think so. Good luck with your travels and hopefully we will see each other again."

"Of course we will! You've got all my books. Thank you master Piandao." Sokka bowed to the man and left with his clothes and that ruck sack to the island's docks. He was heading back to the Imperial Palace to met with Zuko and Aang and get to Ba Sing Se.

--

Zuko sort of wished that he had been a little better at spying, like Azula (who was making progress, believe it or not) as Mai snorted at his actions. He _knew_ Sokka was talking to Aang about that Project he had been hinting at for months and harassing people for information about.

"Would you give it up already. He'll tell you when he wants. I doubt Sokka even wanted Avatar Aang to know about it." Mai was raised to be formal, but that was a 'no' around Sokka. The guy wouldn't take any of it plus she'd heard enough about him to feel somewhat familiar. Zuko was his friend and Ty Lee had that crush on him, but her little brother's hero worship was hilarious. He'd taken to wearing blue and white whenever he could. Now four years old Tom-tom started arguing with them, which she encouraged. Sokka wasn't a bad influence after all.

The door opened slowly and in a flash Zuko was back at her side, like he'd been there the entire time. He did learn a thing or two from his Uncle.

"It's okay Sokka. I'm happy you asked me about it first and I want to keep it alive but.. You have a really good idea." Sokka was little subdued compared to his normal outrageous mood whenever he was in project planner mode and Aang looked slightly upset.

"That's why I want you there, so it won't be like the Northern one. I have sketches and everything ready. Oh and," Sokka stage whispered in Aang's ear. "Don't tell anybody about this. I think the Fire Lord is a nosy nit wit." The burst into laughter and even Mai smiled at Zuko's red face.

"I'm not the only one in the dark here, am I?"

"Nah, Aang here is the only person that knows for a fact what I'm planning and he'll only be involved a little." Aang was already racing to the port and where Appa sat.

"C'mon! Lets get to Ba Sing Se already! Suki, Ty lee, Iroh, and Katara are waiting!" Zuko and Sokka couldn't help themselves but wolf whistle after Katara's name and Aang's blush.

"AAANNNG'S in LOOOVE!"

--

Sokka had a big ole check list of things to do while he was in Ba Sing Se, and all in the one week Aang had to stay before going with him to the Western Air Temple and fixing up the place. Some of the things were simple, but a little insulting and, what he considered, dishonest. Raiding the broken and abandoned homes in the Upper Ring was still thievery, even if the people weren't alive. Another less then happy one was his conversation with Long Feng, which essentially turned into blackmail and guilt. If he were Aang or Katara he wouldn't be able to get over it but it was something that would be useful so he swallowed the bitter taste.

The past, present, and future records of the Earth Kingdom's statistics would be forwarded to Piandao's house for the time being- Dai Li agents being the only ones to touch the material.

In between spending time with his friends and family, Sokka took up doing short odd jobs throughout the week which brought in some income but nothing really significant. It did, however, bring him to place that would be of much use to him in the future- Ba Sing Se University. Toph had to drag him away for the night and stop 'the nerd herd' from talking all throughout the campus about angles, and something Sokka was calling geometry.

"We'll talk tomorrow!"

--

It took Aang only about three days to fix up the walls and decorations at the Western Air Temple, but the century of disrepair and recent attacks had it looking worse for wear anyway it was turned .The fountain had been the true entrance back then and it would be like that again. What really took up time was having Aang alone do all the stone shelves in the pagodas, but it ended nicely by the end of that week. He and Sokka got to talking that night.

"What are you going to do now? Open it up." Sokka laughed and curled closer to the fire.

"Its too soon and I really don't have enough to put in yet. I won't be going home yet either." _That_ startled the avatar.

"WHAT?! B-but Katara and your dad are waiting for you to come back!" He looked up to the sky and replied seriously.

"Aang this is something I really want to do and I can't just give it up now. It'll take years to get it ready but I feel really good about it. Lets get to sleep Aang, I've got a lot to haul tomorrow."

Piandao had all the materials Sokka already inventoried sent in one large box, and all the new things in another. As tempted as Sokka was to put it all away already, he simply inventoried the new stuff before locking it all in one huge chamber. The money Sokka had been earning was dumped in a corner of a secret room Aang showed him.

It wasn't much but it was a big step for Sokka.

--

Five years swept by fast for Sokka. It really did. After spending two years in the Ba Sing Se University and long talks with the Mechanist, he had finally finished everything he could about _geometry_ and different sorts of math that went along with it. Besides the earnings he received for releasing it to the academic world, Sokka continued on with his pursuit of books and jobs all over the city. Friends and neighbors that he had made often gave him any sort of book, scroll, or pamphlet that got thinking it was all just a big joke, but he played along. Every four months or so he went back to the Western Air Temple to drop off the inventory and deposit the majority of money that he earned.

Sokka didn't cut himself off from anyone though. He had made several trips back and forth to the Fire Nation and more importantly, the South Pole. As impossible as it sounded sometimes he had _too many_ copies of a book or scroll. Honestly, did any one person need seven copies of _The Salty Eel-Hound_? It wasn't official our anything but he sort of set up a small library for his tribe, but it was nothing compared to what he was still working on. Sokka had only one real regret and that happened during his time at BSSU- his break up with Suki. It wasn't bitter, but that distance wasn't working and neither of them could just give up their whole lives. He still visits as often as he can though.

After BSSU he kept writing and collecting everything that he could. Eventually everybody except Aang and Zuko had forgotten about the hush-hush secret project. One because of his involvement and the other cause he _still_ wanted to know. Well, Sokka did tell one other person about the Library, Tom-tom, Fire Nation Baby. Well not baby anymore as say, nine year old kid whose class he was about to guest teach the basics of math and geometry. Hey, it paid better then carting boxes around all day for bitter old people.

"...and that is why there three-hundred and sixty degrees is the magic number!" Sokka smiled widely at the blank faces in front of him, except for Tom-tom who was scribbling down all the little shapes into his note book.

"So, who wants cookies? They're spherical!" The lunch bell sounded and the class ran off with the cookies, but as usual Tom-tom stayed behind. Even though his sister was the fiancé of the Fire Lord, Tom stood out from the kids in his class. While they were all still deeply into the Supreme Fire concept, he was more akin to the Water Tribe. He had even convinced his mother to let him have a warrior wolf's tail instead of a top knot- she was drawing the line at braids and beads though.

"How's my favorite fire nation kid?"

"I'm doing great Sokka! How's the _you know what_ doing?" Sokka clamped his hands around Tom's mouth and pointed to the window. "Shh. Enemy bra–kids. Enemy kids."

"I'll be opening it soon. I met some really weird people this time around. That herbalist that used to help a university not too far away from the old colonies gave me a few copies of the books they used to teach there. Oh! And did I tell you that I met up with Guru Pathik, finally?!" The rest of the lunch hour was spent with Tom listening in rapt attention to Sokka's stories. Just when everybody was going to come in Tom asked Sokka again.

"You said last year that in a few years you would be ready to paint and organize and..." Tom-tom gave the biggest puppy dog eyes he could have.

"Can I go with you?" Sokka felt horrible. He seriously couldn't just take a nine year old boy away from his home, could he? Sokka watched as all the kids filed in and none of them even bothered to talk to little Tom. Maybe he could get away with it after all.

--

The better part of another year passed and on a trip to drop off more in the Western Air Temple, Sokka really looked around. For over six years he'd traveled around and managed to get books, scrolls, and village legends from every place they'd visited, and then some on top of his friends in Ba Sing Se still sending him things _and_ everything he himself wrote.

The room Sokka kept the money in looked like it was some pirates treasure with piles of gold decorated with different national insignias, but Sokka had no interest in counting all this gold. But that's what he'd have under paid and under appreciated minions for! But, he was going to need some assistance. Time to bother Zuko!

"No."

"No? Why no?"

"Sokka, I can't just lead you a personal hot air balloon without explaining it to the generals." Sokka knew that was a downright lie and that the Fire Lord _could_ in fact get him a ship. He just didn't want to. Well... there was one bribe he still had up his sleeves.

"Hey, Zuzu?" The Lord's face twitched a little- Azula was normal again, much to the discomfort fo the world. Personally Sokka found it hilarious the many ways she was getting back at Zuko without doing anything to jeopardize the fire Nation.

"I was just thinking that, you know. If we could get that balloon I'd be able to show you what I've been working on." Sokka grinned. You could see the conflict on Zuko's face- give into demands or _still_ not know what was going on. The Lord sighed and gave him a personal charter for a balloon. He cleaned off the Fire Lord's desk and unrolled all the sketches he made.

"I can't believe you've been working on this for _six years_. Do you need anything else for this like man power?" Sokka shook his head without regret.

"No, I'm posting a notice for people who want in. Some food supplies wouldn't be bad but I've got enough to cover this. Don't look at me like that, I've been saving up for all those years too. I'm taking Tom-tom with me too, so get ready to deal with angry parents."

--

True to his word, Sokka sent notice to the Fire Nation Academy, BSSU, and to both the North and South poles.

**ATTENTION! All young Scholars and Artists!**

**Looking for work? Want to travel? Join Project Hoot-hoot! Jobs being sought after,**

**-Painters**

**-Librarians **

**-Mechanics **

**-Gardeners**

**-Accountants **

**Secondary skills such as camping, cooking, and washing are a must! Pack for a very extended journey. We leave from the West Earth Kingdom base on the Spring Solstice.**

--

On said day, Sokka waited outside of the base with the stowaway, Tom-tom. His parents said he couldn't come but Mai prepared bags for him anyway. At the Western Air Temple there were enough supplied to last them a year or two, depending on how many showed up today. If everything went right, there would be seven to ten men and women about his age. The sight that greeted him was not that.

"Alright everybody line up! Tom, take their attendance with me." Tom was his personal assistant, being a senior member of the Hoot-hoot project. "When I point to you give me your name, age, Nation, specialty, and why you join. You first!"

"Daru, seventeen yeas old, Earth Kingdom. I like facts and figures but I don't have experience with anything except working as a delivery boy." He was slight and sort of shy with black hair trimmed neatly and hazel eyes. Sokka clapped him on the shoulder. "Perfect, you'll fit right in. You next girly."

"Jie da, fifteen, Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se specifically. I'm a member of the seven-five-seven club and I've been curious about what we've been writing for. I can cook rice, too." She was a bit shorter then himself and carried her body with an elegance that screamed noble and was even dressed in more... stuffy attire. He wondered how long that would last. "All right, you're in too. We've got a fire boy next then!"

"Lao pu, nineteen, Fire Nation. I have experience with landscaping and gardening as you requested and I finished the Fire Nation Academy with a-"

"Fine, its all good." He was taller then even Sokka as well as a bit lean and very fire nation traditional. Sokka was just happy the sideburn style fell out fo favor.

"Tuobi! I'm thirteen and from the Northern Water Tribe!" Sokka looked at the only Water Tribe member there, a girl much shorter then him with a Toph like deposition. He grinned at her and asked,

"I'm guessing if you came all the way here by yourself, you've here for manual labor aren't you?" She blushed and gruffed at him. "No worries. You Northerners are stupid with women anyway. Welcome to the team!" There was one guy left, completely not what he asked for.

"And you, _sir_?"

"Kuai, thirty-seven, Earth Kingdom. I worked for the Gaolong treasury for ten years and was recently laid off."

"No family to speak of?"

"A son and he's married now." Sokka sighed and turned his back to them. "Not what I asked for, but your alright. Now about Project Hoot-Hoot. There once was a spirit by the name of Wan Shi Tong who made a library in the desert and collected all the information in the world, but then the Fire Nation annoyed him and I just ticked him off. That library banned humans and returned to the spirit world. In the Western Air Temple, we will be making a new one open to all nations and groups. Now lets load up!" Sokka pointed to the balloon and drooped when no one moved. "What's the matter?" Tuobi spoke up first.

"Who are you?"

"And more importantly, how did you get a balloon reserved for the Fire Nation Army?" Lao Pu butted in, wondering how this barbarian got such a piece of technology and knew how to use it. The others looked confused but Jie da just sighed and started loading her things. Tom popped up and started talking to them.

"This is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe! Companion of the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko, student of Piandao, Son of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and Defeater of the Phoenix Fleet! I think I missed a few things though." Tom-tom looked up and grinned while they all just stared at the kid. Sokka smugly crosses his arms.

"You heard him. Oh and he's the second in charge around here. You do what he says."

--

Two years passed and it was as if those six people disappeared off of the face of earth. One of the reasons Sokka wanted other young people to help was for this reason exactly. Older men and women would have distractions and ties to the world but this was their chance to make ties. Out of all of the he got along with Kaui the best, Tom-tom non withstanding. In the older man's presence he found himself missing Iroh, Piandao, and all the other White Lotus member's he'd met much less.

He had fun with Lao pu, just like with Zuko. Making fun of Fire Nation people never got old. Jie da had heard of him and was probably the most knowledgeable one of the group concerning the end of the war and people involved. When he compared Tuobi to Toph, he had no idea att he time how right he was. Not until they were year into the painting, gardening, and cataloguing did she tell them that she too was a runaway. She and Tom-tom were the closest in age and were great friends after she got over the whole Fire Nation nonsense.

People had still sent things and he just kept giving them to Jie da to organize. Lao pu was solely in charge of the gardens and weeding but everybody else was put to hard labor. Sure Aang cleared it out a bit (more then seven years ago)but everything had to be dusted and painted. The walls all got a white wash to them and the pagoda roofs a fresh coast of black paint. Finally they were on the final, _final_ pagoda that needed cleaning and stocking.

"We had better get paid real well for this!" Tuobi was mopping some of the dirt away while Kuai swept it up.

"We will. I had no idea this project was funded. I wonder who supported it?" Jie Da and Lao pu were also there helping out a bit- they wanted to see the world again too.

"Possible the Bei Fong family."

"Or the Fire Nation Royal Family itself." Those two had been having a competition on which was really better, Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom. Tom-tom whistled while he painted a few of the intricate details on the walls. There was a repetition of the bending art's symbols and of a White Lotus Pai Sho tile everywhere. The only place that had no decoction in it (except the treasury which only Sokka, Tom-tom, and Kuai knew of) was the "burial site" for people who gave their lives for knowledge and unity of minds. So far only a man called Kei was inscribed there and they hoped it would stay like that.

"It's all Sokka's."

"Huh?"

"The money. Besides getting books and all the collection Sokka worked for seven years straight just to finance all of this. I'm doing it for free but he's paying you all his personal funds. The food, paint, everything we've been using belongs to him and he just wants to library to be for the world."

"Well said Tom-tom. Man you grew up fast." Everyone whipped their head around to spot a stranger in yellow and orange.

"Intruder!" Tuobi took the mop and ran to hit him when the figure gently leaped into the air and hovered.

"A-avatar Aang?!" He grinned.

"You caught me. Where's Sokka?" Everybody went to their knees before telling the Avatar that he was in the entrance hall. He pulled out the glider and flew off into the ravine.

--

Sokka was nervous, although he had no reason to be. Everybody whom he wanted to know about _it_ was here. His family, friends, and the White Lotus Order, all in the Fire Nation Capital for the tenth anniversary of the war's end.

"So, Sokka, will you be coming home anytime soon? We thought you had died." Sokka swallowed away the guilty feeling when his father asked him that. He honestly didn't consider the Southern Tribe his home anymore, as much as he loved it. No his home was just East of here. The final night of calibration had a quiet dinner so he has a chance to really speak up.

"Attention everybody!"

"Snoozles, you never change." Quiet laughter filled the table and he smirked.

"As some of you remember, for ten years I've been wandering around the world and bugging you all for information of any sort. Tomorrow I will be answering those questions. I purpose a visit to the Western Air Temple." Not a second following Zuko and Aang declared their support.

"We _have_ to. Toph you may not get as much out of it, but we all need to go."

"Wait. Aang, Zuko, you both know about this before I do? Sokka you jerk!" Katara playfully knocked her brother's shoulder.

"We're all invited right?" Piandao smiled at Sokka in a way that made Hakoda squirm a little on the inside.

"Yeas, all of you. Even you Azula."

"Gee thanks." Bah. He'd push her off a cliff. Or better yet, get Tuobi to do it.

--

They were amazed. The ruins that used to be the Western Air Temple were fresh, new, and clean. Lush gardens ran along the edge of the platforms and everything just looked like it belonged in a fairy tale book.

"It's my library. This is what I've been doing for ten years now, and the very first thing I wrote is in the main hall for display." He lead the group after a few brief introductions to the people h hired and let them all see in the insides of the entrance hall for the first time.

"Who made these paintings?" Katara had a feeling but had to be sure. "You did, didn't you Sokka?"

"Aww, what gave it away?"

"Tui and La. They're done...so beautiful."On the sides of the walls Sokka had painted the original benders for each element and the back one was a giant lotus, pure white and pink. Toph even noticed the beauty of all the engraved images.

"What's that in center?" They peered over, except for Zuko.

"The Legend of Aang?" Sokka face faulted. "You know, you people just take all the fun out fo surprises, don't you?" The rest fo the day was spent as a tour through all the collections. The histories of the nations, bending, chakra, everything and anything that was on earth was referenced in the decorated walls. Night fell and they were shown to one pagoda entirely dedicated for sleeping. For the scholars who wanted time in the library itself and for the ones who maintained it. Iroh and Pakku of all people pulled him aside just before bed.

"Well Sokka I did not expect something as magnificent as this from you."

"Thanks Grandpakku." He even got Hakoda to Papakku. Iroh butted in.

"What my friend means to say is what will you do now?" They pulled into the chairs and he looked out into the forest and desert down below.

"This place... I can't rename the Western Air Temple, but I'm going to try and get a city going here. Qi Meng Jing "City of Enlightenment". Without national boundaries or nobility, just people who want to learn. Not everything in here is books. There's that giant Pai Sho board and rooms that will be for teaching, if people come." He sighed and looked back the men.

"I just need to get people here now. The people I hired might stay and they might leave, but something solid is needed. We're always going to be adding more and more so work will never be done but in half a year or so I'm opening it to the public. In a few weeks I'm sending out invitations for people to colonize homes and such."

"I think the Order has finally found a permanent base fo operations, don't you Pakku?"

"Oh yes. Mind if we send invitations out as well?"

"Sure why not. Tell them to bring books. Oh! And tell chefs to come too. None of us can cook more then rice! It's horrible. "

--

He knew ten thousand things. Including what was happening on the living world. Perhaps, Wan Shi Tong thought, I was hasty. The owl looked at the mountains of books and wondered what form an apology could take to a non bender who'd out smarted him and did an even better job then himself.

In years to come, folklore of the nations says that Qi Meng Jing is at a spiritual point in the world. Foxes travel back forth with books at any hour of the day. But that was just folklore.

AN: Just something going through my head for a while and very much inspired by Swiss Army Knife's avatar works. This is it for the story but in the next day or so I'm putting up Sokka's adventures in BSSU, a 99 drabble story. Any prompts or made up character ideas welcome, no matter how inane or, dare I say it, romantic.


End file.
